Fearless
by Greysanatomylover100
Summary: Collection of Emmett/Bella one shots, to the style of Taylor Swift!
1. Fearless

_A/N: So, like my BFF Sammie, I too am a big Emmett/Bella fan and my first story is going to be a collection of one shots to the Taylor Swift Fearless CD and it's all Emmett/Bella and reviews are very much appreciated ! Thx Greysanatomylover100 aka Brook! _

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

This had been my first date with my long time crush Emmett Cullen and I'd been having an amazing time and he took me to this meadow and it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, we drove up here in his jeep and he left the radio on so we could listen to music while we talked and it started to rain ,which was not a big deal in forks, he suddenly stopped talking and looked at me "Wanna Dance?" he asked while grinning and I smiled and nodded.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

On the way back to my house I look over at him and I'm wondering if he knows how hard I'm trying not to fall in love this fast, but he's making it awfully hard, he stopped at the red light and ran his hands through his hair and I felt my self falling for him.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

I didn't want this night to end; I want to stay here with him forever, I knew that Emmett was driving slower than he normal did, because I had been in his jeep with him and his sister, who is my best friend, Alice and he drove like close to 90 miles, but now he was going the speed limit, and I couldn't help but think maybe it was because he wanted more time with me.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless  
Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

When we got to my house he opened the driver side door of his jeep and came around to the other side and helped me out and walked me to the door, he looked at me and I smiled, he kissed me, my first kiss ever and it was amazing, so I kissed him back.

When I was with Emmett I felt like I could do anything… I felt fearless, like I could do any thing.

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or The song Fearless!_


	2. Fifteen

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before._

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen  
feeling like there's nothing to figure out well  
count to ten, take it in  
this is life before you know who youre gonna be  
fifteen_

I was nervous; it was my first day at Forks High School, so I took a deep breath and walked into the school, I saw my friend Rosalie "Hi Rose." I said and she smiled at me

"Hey Bells." She said and that was when I saw the most perfect guy ever, he had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes and an amazing smile, but I was mostly trying to get trampled by the other students.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen; I don't think I've seen you around before." Said the perfect guy now known as Edward

_You sit in class next to a redhead Abigail  
and soon enough youre best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool  
we'll be out of here as soon as we can  
and then youre on your very first date and he's got a car  
and youre feeling like flying  
and youre mumas waiting up and you think he's the one  
and youre dancing round your room when the night ends  
when the night ends_

I sat in the back next to a girl who had short spiky black hair "Hi, I'm Bella." I told her sitting in the desk next to her

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said smiling at me and I could tell that we were going to be best friends; this girl with platinum blond hair came up to me

"My name is like Lauren Mallory like, I saw you like talking to like Edward, well like don't because like everybody like knows he's like mine, he's like the captain like of the football team like, I'm like the head cheerleader, so like Edward and I are like meant to like be!" she told me and I looked at Alice and we both started laughing.

A few weeks later Edward asked me out and I said yes, it was my first date, we went to dinner and the movies and everything was perfect. When he took me home my mom was sitting in the living room watching T.V with my dad and went right up to my room and I just knew that he was the one.

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell's you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round but  
in your life you'll do greater than  
dating the boy on the football team  
but I didnt know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted wish  
you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
but I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind  
and we both cried_

Edward and I dated for a while he was first kiss, my first love, I thought I was going to marry him one day, but that changed when I found him with Rosalie Hale, my supposed friend. Alice had been dating Jacob Black for about a year and she called me one night crying she told me that she and Jacob had done it and he dumped her, she came over to my house and we both cried.

_Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
and you just might find who youre supposed to be  
I didnt know who I was s'posed to be at fifteen _

Things changed for Alice when she realized my twin brother Jasper was in love with her and she was in love with him, that same weekend her brother Emmett was coming home from Dartmouth University and she told me that I just had to meet him, turns out she was right because just half a week after meeting him he asked me out and things have been going perfectly.

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or the song fifteen!_


	3. Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashbacks start  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
_

I remembered the first time that I saw the love of my life; it was at a party that my parents were giving me for my seventeenth birthday, it was fancy not my taste, but defiantly my parents, the girls were wearing ball gowns and the boys were wearing, I had been wearing a purple ball gown that my mother picked out for me, I was on the balcony overlooking the party when I saw him he had brown curly hair and clear blue eyes and I as I walked down the stairs he walked towards me, "Hello, I'm Emmett." He told me, but I didn't know one important thing.

_That you were Romeo  
you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go_

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, What do you think you are doing talking to a _Cullen?" _My brother Jasper Whitlock asked me walking towards me and Emmett, My family didn't like the Cullen's and the Cullen's didn't like my family, it would be unthinkable for it to be otherwise, and it had been that way forever.

"Jazz, I…" I said and he ignored me and looked at Emmett furiously

"Leave, now, and stay away from Bella!" He told Emmett and then Jasper walked away "Emmett, please don't go…" I asked him and he smiled at me

"See you later Bella." He told me before leaving

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

Emmett texted me that he would meet me in the gardens at midnight, so I snuck out to go see him, but I was as quiet as I could be because if our family's knew they would kill us.

Emmett and just sat in the garden and talked for a while.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

_Got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town  
_

"Emmett, my parents want me to marry Edward Masen, they're trying to tell me what to feel and when to feel it and I'm tired of it, I just wanna be with you." I told him this was our fourth time meeting in the gardens

"I know Bells we'll make it out of this mess somehow, I love you no matter what happens." He told me and then he kissed me.

"I love you too Em." I told him and he smiled

"Meet me at the outskirts of town tomorrow at noon." He told me just before he left

That next day I went to the outskirts of town and I saw him waiting there for me.

_And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"Emmett, I've been feeling so alone lately and this morning my mother was talking about wedding dresses, I think they're going to marry me off to Edward sooner than I thought and-" I rambled and he cut me off with a kiss and then he went down on one knee

"I love you and that's all I know, Marry me Isabella Marie Whitlock, I talked to your dad, all you have to do is say yes." He told me and smiled

"Yes" I told him and he kissed me


End file.
